Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói I
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum 3v e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo. - Ficlets Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Arrepio.Sonhos.Mots.Vertigem.Mine.Nós
1. O que é isso?

**Esclarecimentos:**

Esta não é exatamente uma fic. São várias ficlets, todas de minha autoria e que não possuem nenhuma relação entre si além do fato de terem sido escritas para o **projeto "Sectusempra de amor não dói"**, uma iniciativa parte da revitalização da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Aliança Três Vassouras.

As diretrizes do projeto estão listadas abaixo e têm-se a intenção de fazer mais de uma edição. A forma de publicação das fics ainda está em discussão, portanto será algo comum encontrar este título em vários perfis.

**PROJETO  
"SECTUMSEMPRA DE AMOR NÃO DÓI"**

**Manifesto**

Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Três Vassouras e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo.

Notamos uma queda de produção na área pinhônica das fanfics slash de Harry Potter e imaginamos que isso possa ter vários motivos: o fim da série, a decepção com o Draco do sétimo livro ou até mesmo o traumático epílogo que J.K. parece ter escrito após ter fumado alguns algodões-doces. O Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói tem por intuito balançar a poeira da vertente HD, incitar os iniciados a voltarem a ler o shipper e catequizar tantas pessoas quanto possível com a doutrina do pinhão.

O projeto consiste na escrita de ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em tables que estão disponíveis na seção H/D do fórum, e aqui serão postadas as minhas criações.

**Temas**

_Tema: 01. Briga/discussão seguida de agarração._ - **Freud explica - **por Calíope Amphora

_Tema: 02. Ciúme - _**Lições Comportamentais com Draco Malfoy** - por DarkAngel

_Tema: 03. Óculos - _**Pleno** - por DarkAngel

_Tema: 04._ Gravatas - **Pedaços de Tecido - **por Just

_Tema: 05. Os dois no mesmo box de banho. – _**Antônimo - **por Dana Norram

_Tema: 06.Dedos entrelaçados_ – **Vício - **por Malu Chan

_Tema: 07. Beijos no pescoço. - _**Arrepio** - por Agata Ridlle

_Tema: 08. Harry tendo que cuidar do Draco (ou vice-versa)._ - **Oublier le temps - **por SweetPepper

_Tema: 09. Chupão. - _**Antes tarde - **por Dana Norram

_Tema: 10. O jeito do Draco andar, especialmente se ele estiver nu. – _**Silhueta - **por Calíope Amphora

_Tema: 11. Um observando o outro dormir. - _**Vertigem** - por Agata Ridlle

_Tema: 12. Emparedada das FORTES - _**Você é o tijolinho que faltava na minha construção** - Por N.Shibboleth

_Tema: 13. Encontros furtivos e desesperados. - _**Perfeita simetria - **por Dana Norram

_Tema: 14. O cabelo do Draco. – _**Observações - **por Mialle Lemos

_Tema: __15. __Ginny descobrindo que é corna._ – **fic reservada para a segunda fase do projeto** – por Calíope Amphora

_Tema 16. Draco admitindo que precisa do Harry (como um requisito para plenitude) – _**E****mpatia – **por Mira-chan

_Tema 17: Harry e Draco discutindo/convivendo como um casal de velhos. Literalmente._ - **When I'm 164 - **por Calíope Amphora

_Tema: 18. Café na cama_ - **Sonhos**** (Esquadrão Luneta)** - por Agata Ridlle

_Tema: __19. __Harry analisando Draco (ou vice-versa) depois de anos e percebendo que valeu a pena._ – **fic reservada para a segunda fase do projeto** – por Dana Norram

_Tema: 20. Draco admitindo que Harry é o Cara._ - **Onomatopéia** - por DarkAngel

_Tema: 21. Vinho. - _**Mots - **por Agata Ridlle

_Tema: 22. Árvore de Natal Decorada com Pinhões_ – Despertar - por N.Shibboleth

_Tema: 23. Discussão sobre o sexo oral dos dementadores_ - **Princípios freudianos aplicados ao comportamento sexual de dementadores** - por N.Shibboleth

_Tema: 24. Harry tendo lances sonserinos - _**Nós**** - **por Agata Ridlle_  
_

_Tema: 25. Tentativas de Reconciliação - _**Mine**** - **por Agata Ridlle

_Tema: 26.__ A Caligrafia do Harry_ - **Lições com Youtube - **por Mialle Lemos

_Tema: 27. Harry Possessivo – __**Meu - **_por Fla Apocalipse

_Tema: 28. Mãos - _**Mãos em oito atos - **por N.Shibboleth

**AVISOS: **

**- Algumas fics de autores diferentes podem estar relacionadas, mas é de responsabilidade de cada autor postar (ou não) a sua fic.**

**- O fórum sofreu um bug e as fics do projeto foram perdidas. Alguns autores postaram, outros não. Acima consta um balanço estimado da produção.**

**- A segunda fase do projeto está em processo de organização em outro fórum XD**

**- O banner lindo do projeto pode ser encontrado no meu profile ou no endereço: **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i170(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)u242(barra)industryep(barra)secproject(ponto)jpg**


	2. Arrepio

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)arrepio(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7, desconsidera o Epílogo

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **14 de abril de 2008.

_Tema: 07. __Beijos no pescoço._

**Arrepio**

Harry entrou na sala e fechou a porta, tentando não fazer barulho.

Os olhos de McGonagall o perfuraram no mesmo instante e ele teve certeza que não passara despercebido.

- Sr Potter, não é porque o Sr nos fez o favor de eliminar Voldemort que tem o direito de chegar atrasado à minha aula. Por favor, sente-se. O objetivo de hoje é transfigurar o corpo humano em cinzas. Obviamente não nesta primeira aula, por isso gostaria que lessem um pouco sobre anatomia. Pode começar.

Harry olhou pela sala, dando um passo esperançoso em direção ao local onde Ron e Mione estavam sentados, mas eles conversavam em sussurros e sorrisos e a única carteira vazia estava bem distante deles. Atrás de Malfoy.

Ele se jogou na cadeira e abriu o livro meio a contra gosto. Um ano sem a escola o deixara com saudades do lugar e das pessoas, mas não exatamente das aulas, e a idéia de voltar para terminar os estudos não lhe parecia a mais certa naquele momento...

Ouviu um barulho mínimo de algo estalando e levantou os olhos das páginas para olhar o loiro a sua frente. Draco endireitou o corpo e torceu as costas levemente, fazendo os ossos estalarem uma segunda vez, de forma bem discreta, acompanhado por um resmungo de alívio. Harry sorriu e aproximou lentamente sua carteira da da frente. O loiro passou os dedos entre os fios loiros, que voltaram a cair em seu lugar, impecavelmente, e voltou a ler.

Os olhos de Harry se fixaram na parte de trás da cabeça do outro, sorvendo o perfume cítrico que havia se diluído no ar à volta. Um cheiro doce e áspero. Ele sorriu. O cabelo de Draco estava um pouco mais comprido do que de costume, batendo no meio da nuca na parte de trás. Na parte da frente já caía ao lado dos olhos, cobrindo as orelhas, e isso o incomodava, pois pegara a mania de ficar arrumando-o a cada cinco minutos.

Harry observou com atenção o caminho que os fios faziam na nuca do outro, um caminho que descia em "v" na direção da coluna, terminando em uma pelugem tão clara que mal era visível.

Olhando em volta para ver se ninguém o observava, Harry se debruçou sobre o livro, se aproximando mais, e soprou levemente a nuca de Draco, observando a pele se arrepiar imediatamente e o loiro estremecer, levando a mão à nuca. O moreno voltou a ler rapidamente, captando pelo canto dos olhos o brilho metálico em sua direção quando o loiro se virou rapidamente para olhá-lo.

Harry sorriu e, ao se sentir seguro novamente, voltou a assoprar a nuca do loiro, que dessa vez não demonstrou reação além do arrepiar. Harry tentou uma terceira vez, admirando a forma como os cabelos de Draco se moviam levemente, como uma carícia na pele muito branca daquela região. Pegou a pena que estava pousada junto com o livro aberto sobre a mesa e a passou de leve no mesmo caminho. Draco voltou a estremecer e virou a gola da camisa para cima na parte de trás, puxando a cadeira mais para frente.

Harry sorriu e decidiu, com alguma relutância, que talvez fosse melhor começar a ler, mas somente porque o movimento do loiro chamou a atenção de McGonagall para eles.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- Ei, Harry! – Ginny correu para alcançar o moreno que havia parado junto com seu irmão no meio do corredor ao ouvir o chamado – Oi.

- Oi. – Harry a cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- Você viu que o primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmead foi marcado? Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo...

- Bem, Ginny, eu... Não estava pensando em ir com... Bem, _uma_ pessoa... Eu ia... Assim... Com todo mundo.

A expressão de Ginny não era exatamente de felicidade e Harry começou a sentir que a explicação não havia sido satisfatória quando o som de riso debochado interrompeu a conversa.

- Weasley, você foi incapaz de mudar sua sagacidade em cinco anos. Não duvido de mais nada, nem do Pottah aceitando sair com você... Mas acho que uma vez foi o suficiente.

- Malfoy, vai... – começou Ginny, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Ciúmes, Malfoy? – disse de forma direta, sorrindo e cruzando os braços contra o peito.

- Com certeza! Afinal, - e sua voz ganhou um tom de falsete infantil - você não quer me encontrar em Hogsmead também, Potter? Desde que você me devolveu minha varinha, não ficamos mais a sós para eu agradecer de forma... humm... – ele terminou, firme, encarando sério o moreno - Apropriada.

Harry fez um meneio com a cabeça antes de responder.

- Três horas, atrás da casa dos gritos. Sozinhos.

Draco sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, saindo para um lado enquanto Potter e seus amigos seguiam para o outro. Ginny ficou parada no corredor, tentando entender o que acontecera ali.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco suspirou pela décima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Potter estava atrasado. Ele sempre estava atrasado, mas Draco detestava esperar. Já fora difícil o suficiente convencer os colegas de classe que o duelo era somente uma desculpa para deixar o Eleito esperando, e agora quem ficava esperando era ele. Potter realmente merecia a morte, às vezes.

Sua raiva era tanta que não percebeu o outro se aproximando até que o corpo quente se encostasse ao seu, prendendo seus braços para trás através da cerca.

- Oi. – o sussurro rouco ao pé de seu ouvido só não foi seguido de uma série de impropérios, que Potter realmente merecia ouvir, porque sua boca se desviou imediatamente para seu pescoço, sugando a pele como se quisesse a sorver com os lábios.

- Ah... maldito...

Draco tentou se soltar e sentiu algo leitoso e gelado escorregar pela cerca que separava seus corpos, caindo aos seus pés. Ele não precisou olhar para saber que se tratava da capa da invisibilidade. E nem tendo uma das suas relíquias jogada na lama, Harry não parava de beijar seu pescoço.

As mãos de Harry soltaram seus braços para envolver sua cintura enquanto a outra desabotoava sua camisa. Sua boca subiu, raspando os dentes pela pele sensível do pescoço, até morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Estava com saudades...

Draco sorriu, se virando em seu abraço para beijá-lo, mas Harry não deixou o beijo durar, se afastando e olhando a cerca como se ela o tivesse ofendido.

- Isso é castigo por você ter se atrasado.

Harry o olhou, inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio em um gesto complacente, para sorrir em seguida, piscando.

- Quer que eu pule para o seu lado?

Draco deu as costas para ele, se apoiando na cerca com os braços até erguer o corpo para se sentar na madeira, passando uma perna e depois a outra, em movimentos fluídos, até cair de pé do outro lado, sendo imediatamente puxado para junto do corpo de Harry e arrebatado em um beijo.

A forma como Harry o beijava, como se quisesse o devorar, como se não fosse o suficiente, sempre fazia Draco se render, desde a primeira vez, na ante-sala do tribunal no Ministério, há poucos meses. Tanta coisa haviam feito desde então...

A forma como o corpo de Draco se movia contra o seu no mesmo ritmo que sua língua, como um único impulso o consumindo, o tocando, o provando, Harry nunca teria imaginado possível até tocá-lo, até tê-lo.

As mãos de Harry desceram pelo corpo do loiro, parando sobre seu quadril, o apertando e impulsionando para colocá-lo sentado sobre a cerca, rindo quando ele perdeu o fôlego com o movimento somente para abraçá-lo com as pernas em seguida, enquanto puxava sua camisa para tirá-la.

Harry olhou em volta. Não havia como vê-los ali, a menos que a pessoa viesse das montanhas que cercavam a vila. Mas não se importava. Nada mais importava além das mãos trêmulas de Draco no cós da sua calça, tentando desabotoá-la.

- Você ainda está vestido... – constatou, abrindo a camisa do loiro, beijando-lhe o peito e suspirando ao ser tocado – Merlin, Draco...

Puxou o quadril do loiro mais de encontro ao seu e sentiu uma de suas mãos correrem pelas suas costas até se agarrar em seus cabelos, enquanto a outra continuava em uma tortura lenta que o fazia gemer baixinho enquanto beijava sua nuca. Aos poucos, os sons vindos dos dois foram se misturando. Harry abriu os olhos, mordendo devagarzinho o ombro do loiro, que gemeu mais alto.

- Você gosta disso?

Só obteve um resmungo como resposta e um movimento leve do quadril dele contra o seu. Olhou a região que tivera explorando com a boca. A pele branca estava avermelhada, levemente arranhada em alguns pontos, arroxeada próximo da nuca, onde o cheiro e o toque dos cabelos de Draco enquanto o beijava inebriava Harry.

Devagar, abriu a calça do loiro, que finalmente abriu os olhos e se apoiou em seu ombro, erguendo o corpo para que pudesse tirá-la, caindo no chão junto à capa. Draco não sorria. Ele nunca sorria nesse momento. Somente voltou a envolvê-lo com as pernas, e o abraçou com força. Harry pegou a varinha no cós da jeans e sussurrou o feitiço que já decorara, beijando seus cabelos enquanto sentia o corpo do loiro o envolvendo aos poucos.

Draco deixou o corpo pender para trás em seus braços, gemendo baixinho enquanto Harry investia devagar contra seu corpo, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, tão gentilmente oferecido nessa posição. As pernas de Draco envolviam sua cintura com tanta força que era quase difícil se mover, e ele tremia contra seu corpo. Harry deslizou uma mão, pegando um de seus joelhos e ganhando mais espaço, aumentando a velocidade, enquanto sua boca mordiscava um dos mamilos do loiro.

Draco o pegou pelos cabelos e o olhou, sorrindo, beijando-o e o obrigando a engolir seus próprios gemidos, incitando-o a aumentar a intensidade e segurá-lo mais forte para que não caísse. O loiro mordeu os lábios para não gritar e o abraçou mais forte, tremendo enquanto Harry pulsava contra ele, mordendo seu pescoço com força.

Harry o olhou, os olhos fechados, a boca vermelha, os cabelos bagunçados e suados, ofegante. Draco Malfoy em todo o seu esplendor. Sorriu, se afastando o suficiente para sair de seu corpo, sem deixar de sustentá-lo sentado sobre a cerca. Draco abriu os olhos, sorrindo também, e o beijou levemente, cansado. Ficou de pé, ainda trêmulo, aproveitando o abraço de Harry por mais um tempo, até o moreno se abaixar para pegar as roupas caídas no chão, um vestindo o outro com uma delicadeza muito maior do que se despiram.

- Essas marcas não vão sair tão cedo. – Harry comentou, afastando seus cabelos com carinho para verificar o estrago que havia feito no pescoço do loiro.

- Mas é claro que não. Ou pelo menos, não até eu mostrar para a Weasley. Ela vai morrer... – Draco comentou com malícia.

Harry o encarou, sério, e Draco sabia o motivo daquela seriedade repentina.

- Acho que é hora da gente parar de brincar de esconder, Harry. – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao constatar o óbvio.

Para sua surpresa, Harry sorriu, pousando os braços em sua cintura e um beijo em seus lábios. E um beijo em cada marca deixada em seu corpo, cada ponto sobre a pele. Cada centímetro do pescoço de Draco Malfoy seria, publicamente, de Harry Potter.

E ao tocar com os lábios o ponto próximo a sua nuca, Harry o sentiu estremecer, e não conseguiu se impedir de imaginar o quanto aquilo seria bom.

**Fim**


	3. Sonhos ou Esquadrão Luneta

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)sonhos(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7, desconsidera o Epílogo

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **16 de abril de 2008.

**Aviso:** Essa fic é a quarta de uma série de 6 (por enquanto) ficlets parte do projeto. Todas as autoras possuem perfis aqui no ff que podem ser encontrados entre os meus autores favoritos.

1 - Lições comportamentais com Draco Malfoy, de DarkAngelSly

2 - Silhueta, de Calíope Amphora

3 - Princípios freudianos aplicados ao comportamento sexual de dementadores, de Shibboleth

4 – Sonhos, de Agata Ridlle

5 – Você é o tijolinho que faltava na minha construção, de Shibboleth

6 – Freud explica, de Calíope Amphora

_Tema: 18. __Café na cama_

**Sonhos**

**(ou Esquadrão Luneta)**

Draco abriu os olhos, preguiçoso, e constatou que as cortinas fechadas do quarto ainda permitiam que a luz amarelada pousasse sobre o ambiente de forma quase tão preguiçosa quanto ele. Não sabia o porquê daquela mania do Harry querer fechar as cortinas... Mas isso não é exatamente importante em uma manhã de sábado.

Por falar em Harry... Onde ele estaria?

Draco rolou na cama de casal sozinho, aproveitando o espaço para se espreguiçar, e aspirou o cheiro gostoso de café que pairava no ar sorrindo. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro de Harry e puxou o lençol mais para cima, cobrindo o corpo nu. Era bom o café dar um jeito de chegar até ele, pois não sairia da cama tão cedo.

Quando estava quase adormecendo de novo, sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

- Está acordado? – a voz de Harry soou levemente rouca, perto demais do seu ouvido. Resmungou em resposta e se virou para olhá-lo.

Harry estava sentado nu na beira da cama, debruçado sobre ele. Ao lado, sobre a mesinha, uma bandeja.

- Foi por isso que fechou as cortinas?

- Sua implicância com aquelas meninas me deixou meio desconfiado...

Draco sorriu e se sentou, encostado na cabeceira. Harry puxou a bandeja para cima da cama, entre os dois, e o loiro pegou uma das duas xícaras de café imediatamente, sorvendo o líquido como se estivesse esperando por isso desde que abrira os olhos. Harry riu, se servindo de brioche.

- Harry, você é um anjo. – comentou, dando um selinho no outro.

- Anjo? Você acha mesmo que eu fiz isso só para te agradar? – respondeu, malicioso, arrebatando a boca do outro em um beijo.

Draco sorriu, cortando o beijo e colocando uma uva na boca de Harry, que se serviu de um pouco de suco. Ao contrário do moreno, não costumava comer pela manhã, só café puro, mas as atividades da última noite o fizeram acordar com fome. Comeu uma fatia de queijo junto com o café preto e então viu que Harry não poupara esforços nesta manhã: em um pratinho tímido no canto da bandeja, três sonhos sorriam para ele.

Mas foi pensar em apanhá-los que Harry puxou a bandeja para longe. Draco o olhou, sério, deixando muito claro que não era o momento para afastá-lo de sonhos. Harry sorriu, mordendo o lábio, frente à atitude do loiro, deixando claro que aquilo foi um movimento programado.

- O que você quer? – Draco perguntou, objetivo.

- Nada de psicanalistas até segunda-feira. E nada de implicância com as vizinhas. São só meninas, Draco.

- Nada de cortinas fechadas, então. E acho que vai ter que comprar mais sonhos para isso valer a pena. – respondeu, puxando a bandeja de volta, irritado.

- Eu já comprei. – Harry disse, apanhando um sonho – Tenho uma boa aplicação em mente para eles.

Draco parou com o sonho a meio caminho da boca, olhando descrente para o outro.

- Harry, sua mente deturpada às vezes me assusta. Primeiro os usos dúbios para creme dental. Agora você quer prostituir os pobres dos meus sonhos?

Draco deu uma mordida no sonho e passou a língua nos lábios de forma nada inocente, recolhendo o creme. Harry passou o dedo pelo creme do sonho que segurava e o levou aos lábios do loiro, que chupou e mordeu seu dedo antes que Harry se debruçasse para beijá-lo, se deitando sobre ele, o abraçando e aprofundando o beijo, só parando quando bateu a perna na bandeja, quase derramando tudo sobre a cama. Draco aproveitou que foi solto, quando Harry se sentou para colocá-la sobre a mesinha, e se levantou, vestindo a calça do pijama. Foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas, e seguiu para o banheiro.

- Ei, aonde você vai?

- Escovar os dentes.

- Ah, Draco... Volta aqui... – o moreno resmungou, se jogando na cama.

- Sério, Harry – Draco apareceu na porta do banheiro com a escova na boca -, você precisa melhorar suas noções de higiene.

- E você precisa deixar de ser tão sistemático. Você vai querer tomar banho mesmo quando terminarmos...

- Nada impede de você tomar banho comigo.

- Mas eu não posso escovar os dentes com você. E não era o momento.

Draco riu e voltou ao banheiro, fechando a porta. Harry se acomodou melhor nos travesseiros, não duvidava que o outro levaria muito mais tempo do que o necessário agora. Suspirou e se espreguiçou, bocejando, confortável com a luz amena que banhava o quarto e o cheiro de Draco nos lençóis, sentindo-se adormecer levemente.

As mãos correndo pelas suas pernas levemente, em um carinho morno, não demoraram a chegar a um objetivo mais nobre, o fazendo gemer ao toque em meio ao seu ressonar. Quando o toque se tornou imensamente frio, porém, Harry acordou de vez, pulando na cama. Era algo tão gelado que ardia, se prendendo a pele e o fazendo ofegar enquanto as mãos de Draco o tocavam melecadas com algo branco.

- DRACO!

O loiro riu do seu desespero, abaixando a cabeça e o tomando com a boca em seguida, o fazendo gritar com as sensações tão diversas de frio e quente ao mesmo tempo. Harry se torceu em angústia, entre tentar afastar aquilo e puxar a cabeça de Draco contra seu corpo, aumentando o contato. As mãos do loiro correram pelo seu quadril em um carinho quase consolador e o mantiveram parado, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos, ouvindo o moreno gemer e resmungar palavras ininteligíveis, finalmente segurando-o pelos cabelos e acompanhando seus movimentos até se derramar em sua boca, caindo exausto sobre a cama.

Draco se debruçou sobre ele, passando o dedo de leve pelos seus lábios e o beijando.

- Viu? Beijo de dementador até que não é ruim. – disse, rindo.

- Merlin, eu pensei que ia morrer... Nunca mais faça isso, ok? – resmungou, ofegante.

- Ora, a teoria era sua... Você vai... – mas foi interrompido pela campainha – Ah, não! É sábado de manhã... Se for o Weasley, posso bater a porta na cara dele?

- Pode. – disse Harry, rindo ao ver o loiro se levantar e sair do quarto para atender a porta.

Draco só não bateu a porta na cara de quem quer que fosse imediatamente porque a cena que o esperava era minimamente estranha: havia cinco meninas no hall do seu apartamento, as duas do dia anterior, sendo que a que usava óculos agora segurava uma vasilha com... sonhos. A morena de cabelos longos parecidos com os da Granger parecia relutante quanto a estar ali, encostada na parede, os braços cruzados contra o peito. Mais atrás, uma menina muito alta, de cabelos castanhos claros, segurava um pacote de dez quilos de açúcar enquanto uma baixinha com cara de criança olhava um aparelho pequeno nas mãos, com algo parecido com uma lente apontada para ele.

- Oi! Viemos devolver o açúcar e trazer um pouco do que fizemos para vocês... – começou, sorrindo, a menina que segurava a vasilha, quando um som estridente ecoou e a quinta menina, de cabelos pretos e curtos, começou a falar com um aparelho muito parecido com o que a outra apontava para ele.

- Oi. Quê? Sim... Ah! Não... Claro... Você tem certeza? Ok. – a voz dela, muito bonita, chamou a atenção do loiro, mas a conversa o fez franzir o cenho – Estamos indo. – ela declarou, sorrindo.

- Quê? – perguntou a menina com a lente.

- Eles estavam ocupados, certamente... E é muito cedo. Não deveríamos ter vindo agora. – ela ressaltou a última palavra e as cinco se entreolharam, sorrindo.

- O que diabos... – Draco começou, mas a mais alta se aproximou, deixando o pacote de açúcar no chão aos seus pés e o olhando firme – Está sujo de creme dental aqui. – mostrou o local no próprio rosto – Espero que gostem de sonhos.

E as cinco desceram as escadas quase tão rápido quanto se tivessem desaparatado.

Draco segurou a vasilha de sonhos desconfiado e voltou para dentro do quarto.

- Harry, você sabe mexer com aparelhos trouxas?

- Mais ou menos, por quê? Quem era?

- Eu acho que precisamos aprender a ver esse tal de youtube. – Draco declarou de forma séria, comendo um dos sonhos em sua mão.

**Fim**

Nota da Beta: sem pedir autorização, mas com licença, eu preciso dizer isso: eu filmei Draquenho. Só de calça de pijama.

**HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAU**

**Nota da Autora para esclarecimentos futuros, já que a beta resolveu se ****manifestar: As POs dessa fic se referem, respectivamente, a Calíope Amphora, Dana Norram, Agata Ridlle (Moi), DarkAngel (a beta) e por último ****Shibboleth, todas leitoras e escritoras de pinhão participantes do projeto.**


	4. Mots

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Mots(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7, desconsidera o Epílogo

**Beta: **DarkAngel e Just

**Finalização: **21 de abril de 2008.

_Tema: 21. Vinho._

**Mots (1)**  
_por Agata Ridlle_

- Malfoy.

O homem loiro se virou em meio ao saguão do Ministério da Magia inglês para se deparar com o auror que fora designado para escoltá-lo durante sua curta estada no país.

- _Merd_. O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Sou seu guarda costas. – o idiota respondeu sorrindo – Afinal, alguém precisa cuidar da cabeça do famoso sommelier que vem visitar sua terra de origem. – havia ironia em sua voz e um brilho em seu olhar que nunca deixariam Draco sorrir naquele momento.

- Eu não pedi guarda costas.

- Não, mas o Ministério chegou à conclusão que você merece proteção, aparentemente você está ganhando fama e importância na sociedade francesa muito rápido para que o governo inglês fique feliz se você for assassinado por algum remanescente dos Comensais justo em uma visita agradável à sua casa.

- Eu estou aqui a trabalho.

- Claro.

Draco o deu as costas, caminhando para a lareira que o levaria ao primeiro restaurante que tinha que visitar. Foda-se Potter.

* * *

A mão delicada pegou a taça pela haste, a rodopiando levemente de forma que o líquido rubro dançou pelo bojo largo e em seguida a levou ao nariz pontudo, que provou o aroma antes de levá-la à boca, sorvendo o líquido demoradamente.

- Cabernet Sauvignon. 1982. Seco, sirva em uma noite fria e fará qualquer mulher flutuar, _monseur_. – Draco se dirigiu ao maître.

Harry acompanhou, de seu posto atrás de sua cadeira, Draco tomar um pouco de água antes de provar da próxima taça.

- Doce... Um toque de morangos...

Harry revirou os olhos. A noite seria longa.

* * *

- Por que temos que andar nessa geringonça?

- Por que é mais seguro do que o metrô.

Draco rodou os olhos.

- E por que não aparatamos para o hotel em vez de ficarmos parados em um congestionamento?

- Porque não é seguro.

- Ora, pensei que você cuidasse da minha segurança.

- É o que estou fazendo. – Harry respondeu, irritado – E em vez de ficar reclamando do meu trabalho, lamente suas escolhas, se isso te faz feliz.

Draco olhou frio para ele.

- Je ne regrette rien... J'suis un gambler, Potter, ni un winner ni un loser. (2)

Harry o encarou, desatento ao trânsito por um momento. Não entendera uma palavra do que o loiro disse, mas a forma como "Potter" conseguiu soar com mais desdém do que o comum o alertou de que aquilo não era boa coisa.

- Pare de falar assim... Já não basta toda essa frescura de vinhos... Aquilo é quase um ritual, sabia? E morangos? Por Merlin... São vinhos...

Draco riu, percebendo que em vez de acuá-lo, o outro só lhe deu mais espaço com aquela resposta.

- Vin? Tu es le verre _je_ suis le vin.(3)

- Quê? – Harry perguntou, confuso. Draco sorriu com malícia.

- Toi l'eau qui vient et moi la bouche. Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes, Potter, - ele olhou pela janela, vendo as luzes de Londres passarem velozes - je préfère le goût du vent, le goût étrange et doux de la peau de mes amants.(4)

- Malfoy, ou fala a minha língua ou cala a boca. O que você quer?

Draco só ria, satisfeito com a irritação do moreno. Harry ligou o rádio do carro em um volume absurdo e voltou a dirigir. Não ouviu o suspiro triste de Draco e o sussurro que escapou para a noite.

- Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir.(5)

* * *

- Você não pretende ficar comigo essa noite? – Draco perguntou, insinuante, quando Potter pegou uma segunda chave na portaria do hotel.

- Essa noite certamente, preciso verificar a segurança do hotel, mas minhas coisas vão ficar no outro quarto.

Draco o olhou, espantado.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – sua irritação, já latente, só aumentou ao ver o moreno entrando na _sua_ suíte e lançando feitiços a esmo, tanto para verificar a existência de magia no local, quanto armando uma espécie de teia de proteção que tornava o quarto impenetrável – Potter, eu não lhe dei permissão...

- E não precisa. Fazer de tudo para te proteger são ordens do Ministro da Magia.

- E quem você pensa que é para invadir meu espaço pessoal desse jeito?

- O auror em treinamento designado para te proteger. Pensei que isto já estava claro...

- Em treinamento! Ah! Que ótimo!

Draco largou o sobretudo em cima da cama e se trancou no banheiro por várias horas. Harry aproveitou para visitar o próprio quarto, ao lado do do loiro, e trocar de roupa. Depois voltou ao aposento do loiro, a fim de verificar a vizinhança. A janela dava para uma avenida movimentada, e feitiços que faria o quarto parecer vazio, mesmo com as cortinas abertas como o loiro deixara assim que entrou, seriam bem vindos. E colocá-los naquele momento pareceu um golpe de sorte, pois Malfoy saía do banheiro envolto no robe do hotel.

- Você tem cinco minutos para dar o fora, Potter. Eu quero dormir.

- Então durma. Eu não vou sair daqui. – Harry o olhou e sorriu, malicioso – Alguém precisa velar o sono do famoso sommelier, não precisa?

- Eu juro que se você me atacar durante a noite, não vai amanhecer inteiro.

- Malfoy, não sou eu quem está querendo te matar. – Harry se dirigiu até uma poltrona no canto do quarto, se sentando como em confirmação da sua decisão. Draco ainda o encarou por alguns minutos, descrente.

- Ótimo. Se quer passar a noite toda em uma poltrona dura, que passe. Mas não ouse se aproximar de mim.

E, dizendo isso, desatou o robe, jogando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e se deitou sob os lençóis.

On a beau tout avoir  
L'argent, l'amour, la gloire  
Il y a toujours un soir  
Ou l'on se retrouve seul  
Seul au point de départ (6)

Draco acordou no meio da noite com frio. A brisa da madrugada balançava as cortinas brancas do quarto suavemente. Ele se virou, se enredando um pouco mais entre os lençóis e tentando voltar a dormir, mas um brilho no canto do quarto o perturbou. Duas contas verdes o encarando, fixas.

Harry Potter continuava ali, sentado na mesma poltrona em que o deixara, vigiando-o como era seu trabalho. Agora, porém, três garrafas de vinho estavam pousadas na mesa ao seu lado, e seus olhos brilhavam na semi-escuridão do quarto. Brilhavam em sua direção.

Draco se levantou, devagar. Harry não se mexeu enquanto ele se aproximava. O loiro pegou a garrafa e levou aos lábios, cheirando o vinho.

- Merlot. Produção caseira. Seco. Pouco envelhecida. Cinco anos, no máximo.

Harry pegou a taça em cima da mesa e tomou mais um gole do vinho que Draco examinava.

- Não te fascina o fato de que, enquanto você estava lutando como um bárbaro por uma causa qualquer, _com a varinha dos outros_, este vinho estava sendo preparado para que você pudesse degustá-lo somente nesse momento, Potter?

- Bem, eu não estava pensando nisso.

- Não? E no que estava pensando?

- Eu estava me questionando se... com a quantidade de vinho que você toma, se sua boca já teria adquirido o gosto.

Draco pousou a garrafa de volta na mesa, mordeu os lábios e deu um passo para trás. Harry pousou as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-o de volta.

- Eu estava pensando que você pode ser como um vinho, Malfoy... Um casco escuro, para te proteger da luz do mundo... Mas feito para ser degustado em cristal. – Harry beijou seu ventre, chupando a pele – Vinho branco, seco... Servido gelado...

Draco o empurrou e percebeu o quanto Potter estava bêbado ao vê-lo desorientado somente com o movimento.

- Eu posso ser doce, Potter.

Harry desviou o olhar dele e negou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

- Eu não posso, Draco...

Mas não havia mais volta. Draco desatou o cordão que prendia a calça de seu pijama, deixando que a única peça de roupa que vestia caísse no chão, se sentando de frente no colo de Harry, puxando sua camisa e beijando o peito nu.

- T'es le plaisir je suis la foudre. Tu es la main moi la caresse pour couvrir ton corps. (7)  
Harry o beijou, puxando o corpo para junto do seu, as mãos correndo pelas costas do loiro, cobrindo a pele, buscando calor. Draco cortou o beijo, buscando com a boca seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro enquanto suas mãos abriam a calça de Harry.

- Ah, Draco...

- Ouvre ton corps, Harry... Et ferme les yeux... Et... Ah... (8)

Draco se abraçou com força a ele conforme seus corpos se uniam, se movendo devagar, as mãos de Harry em seu quadril ajudando, incentivando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Entre as bocas abertas, próximas, não havia mais palavras, somente sons indistintos, e em nenhum outro momento eles se entenderiam melhor.

Harry escorregou o corpo pela poltrona, puxando Draco mais contra seu quadril, entrando mais fundo, e o loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, acelerando o movimento e tremendo em seus braços, os dedos puxando seus cabelos com força e gritando quando o abraçou, arranhando sua pele, se derramando em seu corpo.

Draco se deixou cair sobre seu corpo depois do orgasmo, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, ofegante. Harry o envolveu com os braços levemente, beijando os cabelos loiros.

- Eu te amo. E você é um filho da puta. – o inglês era bem vindo, para que Harry não tivesse dúvidas sobre o que ele estava falando.

Harry saiu do banheiro já vestido e colocou a capa enquanto Draco falava com alguém na porta.

- Peça à recepção que entre em contato com esta lista de restaurantes cancelando meus compromissos de hoje. Eu não estou passando bem. Diga-lhes que eu entro em contato em breve.

- Sim, senhor. Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

- Traga o café da manhã. E champanhe. E morangos.

- Sim, senhor.

Draco fechou a porta e se deparou com o moreno olhando pela janela.

- Não se sente disposto a trabalhar?

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Acredito que isso não vá levar o dia inteiro.

- Pourquoi faire ce tas de plaisirs, de frissons, de caresses? Ne rien y comprendre, c'est une embuscade. (9)

- Eu não falo francês, Draco.

- Mas gosta quando eu sussurro no seu ouvido.

- Eu não mandei você voltar.

- E eu não mandei você me procurar. Eu estava muito bem sem você, Potter. Eu tenho uma carreira, tenho um nome. Tenho a minha liberdade e dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar voltar para a Inglaterra nunca mais, nem que me custe todos os empregos que eu venha a ter!

- Não devia ter vindo. Não devia ter voltado... Eu pensei que tínhamos chegado a um acordo de nunca mais nos ver... Você não está seguro aqui.

- E justo você foi o responsável pela minha segurança? Eu não sou idiota, Potter. Você veio até mim.

Harry se voltou para a janela, engolindo em seco, e respirou aliviado ao ouvir alguém bater na porta antes que o silêncio ficasse desconfortável entre eles. Draco recebeu o carrinho com o café da manhã, mas não o tocou, somente fechou a porta e se sentou na mesma poltrona em que fizeram amor há algumas horas, mordendo o canto do dedo.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu estou noivo. E você volta para a França em dois dias.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais. Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur, c'est faux. (10)

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, se virando para encará-lo.

Draco se levantou, agitado. Não, nunca falaria aquilo a sério. Não para Harry Potter. Mas a cada segundo que ficava naquele quarto tinha certeza maior de que a pior decisão que tomara na vida fora ter ido embora do país há cinco anos, após o fim da guerra. Sem ele.

Sentiu as mãos em seus ombros e se permitiu ser virado, mas não teve coragem de encarar os olhos verdes. O carinho em seu rosto o forçou a erguer a face, o beijo era somente um toque de lábios, os olhos fechados, o carinho das línguas. Não era aquilo de que precisava.

- Como ela chama?

- Não importa.

- Potter...

- Não importa.

- Harry, eu não posso...

- Fica comigo. – sua voz era só um sopro contra seus lábios – Não vai embora, Draco. Diz que fica, e nada mais importa...

Draco se abraçou a ele, encaixando o rosto contra seu pescoço e suspirou. Se fosse tão fácil. Se fosse real. Se fosse somente questão de uma palavra.

- Eu te amo. – a voz de Harry carregada de agonia lhe trouxe sua sentença final, e não havia mais palavras a serem ditas.

__

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

(11)

**FIM**

_Traduções:_  
(1) Palavras  
(2) Eu não lamento nada... Eu sou um jogador, Potter, nem um vencedor, nem um perdedor.  
(3) Vinho? Você é o copo _eu_ sou vinho.  
(4) Você água que vem e eu a boca. Pouco me importa se tu me amas, Potter, eu prefiro o gosto do vento, gosto estranho e suave da pele dos meus amantes. tud  
(5) Noites de amor que não acabam mais.  
(6) Pode-se ter tudo: dinheiro, amor, a glória. Sempre há uma noite aonde se encontra sozinho. Sozinho ao ponto de partida.  
(7) Você é o prazer eu sou a culpa. Você é a mão e eu a carícia para cobrir teu corpo.  
(8) Abra seu corpo, Harry... E feche seus olhos... E... Ah...  
(9) Por que esses tantos prazeres, arrepios, essas carícias? E não entender que isso é tudo uma emboscada.  
(10) Farei o que quer que seja, se tu me pedires. E se você crê que estou com medo, é falso.  
(11) Um riso que se perde em sua boca. Ai está o retrato sem retoque. Do Homem a quem eu pertenço.

**N/A: **Um esclarecimento: eu não sei francês. Sério, a palavra de origem francesa com a qual eu tenho mais intimidade é "abajur". Eu não sei ler, falar ou compreender o francês de qualquer modo. Como eu escrevi a fic, então? Consultando a lista de músicas abaixo, das quais a única que eu já escutei na vida foi "Ne me quitte pas".

Aliás, eu peguei todas as letras de sites na internet, e me guiei por traduções também de sites para escolher trechos que usei na fic. Se alguém identificar problemas quanto à parte francesa da fic, me avise para eu corrigir. E uma ressalva: Piaf deixa a gente lufa.

- CARLA BRUNI - LE TOI DU MOI  
- CARLA BRUNI - L'AMOUR  
- EDITH PIAF - NE ME QUITTE PAS  
- EDITH PIAF - LA VIE EN ROSE  
- EDITH PIAF - HYMNE À L'AMOUR  
- EDITH PIAF - NON, JE NE REGRETTE RIEN  
- GAROU – GAMBLER  
- GAROU – GITAN  
- GAROU - SOUS LE VENT  
- GAROU – SEUL  
- E Ma Mémoire Sale, do filme Le chansons d'amor, claro. Eu não usei nada da letra, mas escutei ela o tempo todo e, sim, foi uma ótima inspiração


	5. Vertigem

Gota Pura,

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)vertigem-1(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **24 de abril de 2008.

_Tema: 11. Um observando o outro dormir. _

**Vertigem**  
_por Ágata Ridlle_

Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com um mundo embaçado.

Sua cabeça doía e ele não reconhecia nada ao redor, da cor salmão das paredes ao lado da cama em que acordara. Tateou o espaço vazio ao seu lado, procurando pelos óculos, mas não os encontrou.

Sentou-se na cama devagar. O lençol de seda branca que escorregou pelo seu corpo delatou o fato de estar completamente nu. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pelos olhos, desejando localizar, se não os óculos, pelo menos a varinha ou a cueca, algo que lhe trouxesse um pouco mais de realidade.

_Gota Pura,  
Gota, Gota Pura  
Vindo Pela Veia do Veio_

O que sua pouca miopia descortinou a sua frente, porém, não foi nada que fizesse seu bem estar voltar minimamente. Pelo contrário, a dor de cabeça pareceu ampliar de forma irremediável segundos depois do choque passar. O choque de perceber um corpo nu ao seu lado. Um corpo de homem.

O que imediatamente eliminava a hipótese de ser sua esposa.

Harry olhou para a parede à frente, respirando fundo. Um homem.

Deixou o corpo cair de volta na cama, cobrindo o rosto com os braços. Respirando rápido e se recusando a olhar para o lado, se recusando a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo. E respirar fundo o fez aspirar o cheiro de bebida e o perfume cítrico que o envolvia, tentando reencontrar os pensamentos perdidos em meio à dor de cabeça e a leve tontura acompanhada de enjôo que começa a lhe arremeter.

_Diamante,  
Diamante Duro  
Cortando o Cristal Pelo Meio_

Ele lembrava uma festa, há muito tempo atrás. Ginny estava lá. Era uma festa para ela. E ele estava lá. Não lembrava o nome. Talvez nunca se lembre. Ele não gostava de festas. Nunca gostou. Preferia ficar em uma mesa bebendo a efetivamente festejar. Ginny se irritava. Ela dança, e dança bem. Era a festa dela.

A festa de despedida do time. O capitão. O vestiário. Suas mãos.

Oh, ele não gosta de festas... E isso foi há tanto tempo.

Harry espiou, entre o vão dos braços, a pessoa que está deitada ao seu lado. Ele suspirou, e o ar leve que deixa seu corpo faz os fios loiros acariciarem o rosto fino.

Bem, não era o capitão. Mas quem seria?

Harry voltou a fechar os olhos. Havia outra festa. No Ministério. Agora uma festa para _ele_. Mas por quê? Não importa... Ele não gostava de festas... Mas Ginny estava lá. E as crianças. E Lily queria dormir. E elas já não estavam.

Ele estava.

Estava. Estava ali. O loiro, o cinza, o branco, em um smoking preto, encostado em um canto. Não, bebendo. Bebendo com ele. Bebendo e falando.

Merlin, ele não sabia mais se queria lembrar.

_Com Um Beijo Eu Acordei  
Outro Beijo Me Dormiu  
Depois Todo o Tempo Se Seguiu_

Harry se virou na cama, se aproximando do homem ao seu lado. A leve tontura que sentia somada à ausência dos óculos o obrigavam àquela proximidade.

Seja quem for, não se incomodou com o fato de estar sendo detalhadamente observado por um míope. Somente continuou em seu sono, a respiração regular movendo os fios loiros na testa.

Era um homem muito branco, de feições quase delicadas. Harry escorregou o indicador levemente, contornando a face angular, o queixo fino, sentindo o calor da pele suave. Era um homem bonito, pelo menos.

A boca fina, rosada, se encontrava minimamente entreaberta, permitindo o ressonar. O mesmo ritmo do ar que atingia a boca de Harry, vindo do corpo do outro, erguia suavemente seu tórax mal coberto pelos lençóis. Um corpo magro, não muito diferente do seu próprio, mas de certa forma mais... fino.

Harry pousou a mão nos quadris do homem, subindo levemente por suas costas, acariciando seu corpo delicado. Se não fosse a obviedade da outra pessoa ser um homem, a delicadeza de sua pele não denunciaria isso.

Porém, algo chamou sua atenção conforme seus movimentos afastavam mais o lençol, descobrindo o corpo a sua frente para poder tocá-lo: havia uma cicatriz em seu peito. Uma cicatriz em diagonal que cruzava todo seu tórax, do ombro à cintura. Uma cicatriz fina, como um corte.

_Todo o Tempo Nos Antecedeu  
Ficou Preso e Solto Por Um Fio  
E Esse Fio Era Você e Eu_

A mão de Harry paralisou por um momento sobre o peito do outro e estremeceu.

Não podia ser.

A respiração de Harry ficou presa em seu peito e tudo o que ele sentia era a respiração do outro batendo leve contra seu rosto e seu coração batendo forte contra sua mão.

De todas as pessoas no mundo em quem podia tropeçar quando estava bêbado, Harry tinha que se enroscar justo com Draco Malfoy!

Sua primeira reação seria levantar dali, procurar suas roupas, óculos, varinha e torcer para que quando o outro acordasse, ele já estivesse longe dali.

Porém, algo o impedia de se mover. Se era a surpresa ainda, se era a ressaca, se era o calor do outro contra sua mão, se era a respiração calma contra seu rosto, ele não saberia dizer. Só que era impossível se mover com tantos pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça.

Era Draco Malfoy. Ele estava nu em uma cama com um Draco Malfoy igualmente nu. Ele havia passado a noite com Draco Malfoy. Ele havia feito _coisas_ – que sua mente não queria materializar, mas as marcas roxas no pescoço, peito, ventre e lugares que ele não queria verificar mais de perto nesse instante delatavam – com Draco Malfoy. E Draco Malfoy dormia suavemente ao seu lado naquele momento.

Era... Era "entregue" a palavra. Draco dormia, e Harry poderia fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa naquele momento. De sair em silêncio, deixando-o sozinho, a matá-lo. Malfoy simplesmente _dormira_ ao seu lado.

Harry soltou todo o ar dos pulmões de uma só vez e fechou os olhos. Pelo que lembrava, Malfoy gostava razoavelmente de festas e nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar que tivesse problemas com bebidas. Trabalhar com ele no Ministério fazia com que informações como estas corressem rápido e não era a primeira vez que se encontravam socialmente.

Pensando bem, havia uma grande probabilidade de que ele não tivesse forçado Malfoy a estar ali com ele, e se isso era muito aliviante, também era perturbador, pois toda aquela confiança que o sono do outro passava para ele próprio só podia indicar duas coisas: a conversa de que ele não se lembrava era importante, e a noite foi boa.

Harry relaxou novamente sobre a cama e se permitiu sorrir, observando o rosto de Draco. Ele era realmente... humm... agradável. Ele afastou os cabelos loiros de sua fronte com carinho e depositou um beijo na testa do outro, sentindo seu cheiro, deixando o nariz deslizar por sua face até chegar a sua boca, o beijando docemente.

- É... para uma noite, acho que valeu...

Riu de suas próprias palavras e deixou sua cabeça pousar no mesmo travesseiro que o loiro. Piscou preguiçosamente e bocejou, fechando os olhos, voltando a dormir aos poucos, esperando que, quando acordasse, se sentisse mais seguro sobre tudo o que o rodeava.

_Leva Leve,  
Pega e Leva Leve  
Raio da Leveza do Laser  
Eu Te Firo e Você Me Fere  
Como a Luz Nos Fere Com Seu Ser_

Draco abriu os olhos e fitou a face do moreno ao seu lado. Harry Potter dormia profundamente, a respiração ritmada, movendo levemente o tórax nu descoberto.

O loiro se aproximou, somente não se encostando nele por medo de acordá-lo novamente, mas tocou levemente sua face com os dedos, aproximando seu próprio rosto até conseguir sorver sua respiração. Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Ele desejou tanto aquele momento. Planejou tanto. E quando deu tudo certo, agora, de repente, tudo parecia tão efêmero, tão doloroso.

Tão simplesmente um momento.

Ele o teve aquela noite, e nunca mais.

Sentindo seus lábios roçarem nos dele, seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de dor, pois dói dizer para um Harry Potter adormecido o que nunca Draco Malfoy teria coragem de dizer-lhe olhando nos olhos verdes.

- Eu te amo.

**FIM**

**Nota: A música se chama "Laser" e eu não sei de quem é. **


	6. Mine

centeriTema: Tentativas de Reconciliação/i

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)mine1(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7, desconsidera o Epílogo

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **29 de abril de 2008.

**Aviso:** Essa fic é a sétima de uma série de 9 (e aumentando) ficlets parte do projeto – e, assim, continuação de "Sonhos". Todas as autoras possuem perfis aqui no ff que podem ser encontrados entre os meus autores favoritos.

1 - Lições comportamentais com Draco Malfoy, de DarkAngelSly

2 - Silhueta, de Calíope Amphora

3 - Princípios freudianos aplicados ao comportamento sexual de dementadores, de Shibboleth

4 – Sonhos, de Agata Ridlle

5 – Você é o tijolinho que faltava na minha construção, de Shibboleth

6 – Freud explica, de Calíope Amphora

7 - Mine, de Agata Ridlle

8 - Observações, de Mialle Lemos

9 - Lições com Youtube, de Mialle Lemos

_Tema: Tentativas de Reconciliação_

**Mine**

_por Agata Ridlle_

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO!

- Você ficou claramente perturbado, Draco! Eu estava pensando em você!

- A questão não é essa, Potter! Foda-se os sonhos, ou as vizinhas, ou os pedreiros, ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha provocado meu pesadelo! O fato é que você não tinha o direito de revirar todas as minhas coisas e se desfazer de algo...

- Que estava te perturbando? Francamente, Draco, às vezes você é neurótico demais para o seu próprio bem!

- Mas você está casado com o neurótico!

- Sim, mas tem hora que isso cansa, sabia? Todas essas manias e sua organização e... Tem momento para tudo, Draco. E tem hora que o melhor lugar para a toalha é no carpete e a vida não precisa parar por isso.

- Isso te incomoda, Harry? Eu, cuidando da sua bagunça, sou um incômodo? Eu paro a sua vida, Potter? – Draco perguntou, sério, mordaz, se inclinando sobre a mesa em direção a Harry.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Draco.

- Pois saiba que você me incomoda também. Me incomoda seu jeito desleixado e o fato de que _nada_ parece importante o suficiente para você. E me incomoda principalmente o fato de VOCÊ NÃO RESPEITAR O MEU ESPAÇO!

- E QUE ESPAÇO VOCÊ DÁ PARA MIM, ENTÃO? Tudo aqui é seu, Draco! Você _faz_ tudo ser seu! E se eu não tenho direito de compartilhar das suas coisas, da sua vida, então eu acho que não tem condições da gente viver assim!

- Viver no caos, você quer dizer?

Harry o olhou ofendido, sentindo um impulso de avançar contra o namorado que não sentia há anos. Aquilo tudo era tão idiota. Ele balançou a cabeça, em negação, e deu as costas para o outro, saindo da cozinha.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou tomar um banho... Esfriar a cabeça. Não quero brigar, Draco.

Ouviu o outro dar um soco na mesa e bateu a porta do quarto, deixando-o para trás.

Foi um banho longo. Quando saiu, se deparou com um quadro incomum, banhado à luz da tarde londrina: Draco estava no quarto, mas não o encarou. Estava sentado em uma cadeira com braços, as pernas encolhidas sobre o acento, junto ao corpo, uma camiseta branca, uma calça de Harry, descalço, olhando distraído através da janela. Triste.

Harry não queria ficar ali. Não queria brigar. Saiu do quarto, se jogando no sofá. Não queria pensar. O relógio ecoava na sua cabeça e ele o encarou mal humorado. Eram quase três horas da tarde de domingo. Não sentia fome, mas cozinhar era algo para fazer. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, revirando os armários. Um macarrão com molho de ervas talvez cairia bem.

Quando o cheiro do molho se espalhou pela casa, Draco apareceu na cozinha. Serviu um vinho para os dois e se sentou à mesa. Os dois comeram em silêncio, desconfortáveis. Draco recolheu os pratos e Harry o observou se aproximar da pia para lavá-los. Draco detestava lavar louça. Aquilo também era só algo para se fazer. Com um gesto de varinha, os pratos foram parar no armário, limpos.

- Eu não quero brigar, Harry. – Draco falou, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu também não. – Harry se levantou, andando até ele.

- Olha, aquilo que você disse... Se você não está bem aqui... Se não consegue mais viver comigo... Eu acho melhor...

- Eu te amo.

Draco o olhou fixo, sério.

- Eu sou um neurótico. Você não parecia me amar hoje de manhã.

Harry se aproximou mais um passo, seu corpo quase o tocando, os rostos próximos.

- Quando você vai entender que eu te amo por completo? – Harry falou baixinho, fitando seus olhos.

Draco tocou o rosto dele devagar, com carinho, e Harry beijou a palma de sua mão. O loiro se aproximou, encostando sua face à dele, envolvendo sua cintura com o braço livre, já que Harry pegara seu pulso, beijando a palma da sua mão com reverência. O moreno o olhou e seus olhos brilhavam quando prendeu seu polegar entre os dentes, para em seguida fechar os olhos, o sugando como uma criança. Draco riu baixinho em seu ouvido e Harry voltou a olhá-lo, dessa vez com malícia, pondo cada um de seus dedos na boca e os chupando, acariciando com a língua as pontas conforme passava a boca de um para o outro, respirando contra a pele fina da mão de Draco, beijando as falanges com os lábios relaxados, sugando a pele.

- Harry... – o loiro suspirou próximo ao seu ouvido, se aproximando mais, mas a única resposta que teve foi Harry direcionar a boca para seu pulso, mordendo levemente, roçando os dentes contra as veias aparentes na pele muito branca, lambendo a linha de seus ossos até o meio do braço, onde chupou, deixando uma mancha vermelha no formato de sua boca sobre a pele.

Draco o empurrou contra a parede, o beijando com fúria. Harry riu em meio ao beijo, o afastando, beijando sua face e descendo a boca para seu pescoço, provando o gosto salgado da pele de Draco, só parando para tirar a blusa que o loiro usava, invertendo as posições, colocando-o contra a parede, sentindo o carinho que ele fazia na sua cintura, as mãos ultrapassando devagar a barreira das roupas. Trilhou com a boca um caminho até o ombro do loiro, mordendo com força, deixando para trás pequenas manchas vermelhas, ouvindo sons baixinhos deixarem sua garganta.

- Vem... – o pegou pela mão, levando-o de volta para o quarto dos dois. As janelas abertas permitiam que somente a luz branca e fraca da noite deixasse o ambiente azulado, cheio de sombras. Harry parou no meio do aposento, despindo o loiro calmamente enquanto o beijava. Beijos espaçados, longos, cheios de desejo. Ambos deram passos perdidos para trás, até baterem na cama. Draco se deitou, enquanto Harry tirava as próprias roupas, indo se ajoelhar junto ao loiro.

Harry pegou um de seus pés, o apoiando no próprio peito, o acariciando. Então o ergueu, mordendo seu calcanhar e o lado de seu pé, passando o rosto contra a parte de cima, o beijando. Draco apoiou o outro em seu peito também, e Harry sorriu, o pegando nas mãos, olhando as unhas cuidadas do loiro, chupando seus dedos, beijando a sola, respirando junto ao seu tornozelo, ouvindo-o ofegar.

Olhou-o, sorrindo, sua boca ainda junto à pele do outro. Draco estava deitado na cama, o corpo inclinado apoiado nos braços, o olhando quase fascinado, já com claros sinais de excitação, assim como ele. Mas Harry pretendia demorar muito naquela exploração ainda.

Beijou o osso da canela de Draco, várias vezes, subindo aos poucos, raspando os dentes contra a pele enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a panturrilha e a coxa do loiro. Quando sua boca chagou ao joelho, parou. Sentou-se sobre os próprios tornozelos e fechou as pernas do loiro, flexionadas, colocando os joelhos lado a lado.

Draco se sentou, ainda meio inclinado na cama, esperando o próximo passo de Harry. O moreno sorriu para ele, encostando o rosto entre os seus joelhos e respirando contra o vão de suas pernas antes de começar a beijar um e depois outro dos joelhos do loiro. Draco esticou uma das pernas, a deslizando junto à cintura do moreno, o acariciando. Harry correu a mão pela coxa da perna dobrada, acariciando a parte externa, correndo as unhas pela pele sensível, o rosto ainda pousado contra o joelho, beijando-o.

Draco recolheu a perna que havia esticado, pousando o pé sobre o membro do moreno, o movendo devagar. Harry o fez abrir as pernas, dobrando ambos os seus joelhos e se debruçando sobre seu corpo, sugando a parte interna da coxa de Draco, que gemeu. Harry beijou a pele quente, cada vez mais próximo do corpo do loiro, e correu a língua pela sua virilha, aspirando o cheiro do loiro. Chupou toda a região em torno do seu membro antes de tomá-lo com a boca, sentindo Draco se abandonar de vez na cama, gemendo alto, enquanto o moreno brincava com sua sanidade, até se derramar em sua boca.

Harry se ergueu, o observando jogado nos lençóis, ofegante, e sorriu. Voltou a se debruçar sobre o corpo do loiro, beijando seu púbis, subindo a boca, brincando com a língua em seu umbigo, beijando todo o seu ventre, sentindo os músculos se movendo sob sua boca conforme a respiração do outro se regularizava, chupando a pele quente em alguns pontos, sentindo seu gosto. Apoiou o queixo no meio do seu peito, o observando e notando que também era assistido. Virou o rosto e abocanhou um de seus mamilos, sugando a pele levemente mais escura, sentindo-o se eriçar contra a língua e os dedos de Draco correrem entre seus cabelos, incentivando-o. Girou o rosto e repetiu o processo com o outro mamilo, subindo, depois, em um rastro de beijos pela junção de ossos próximos à tireóide do loiro, até voltar ao pescoço, marcando o outro lado, sentindo uma perna de Draco escorregar entre as suas, provocando-o.

Em um movimento rápido, Draco girou os dois na cama, se sentando sobre o ventre de Harry, o olhando, sorrindo. O loiro passou as mãos pelo peito do moreno, se inclinando para beijá-lo, mexendo o quadril sobre o dele. Harry acariciou seu rosto e voltou a se virar sobre ele.

- Hoje você é meu. Por inteiro. – disse, o beijando. Draco sorriu, satisfeito – Vire. – Harry pediu, em um sussurro rouco, e por um minuto se permitiu admirar o corpo nu de Draco de bruços, sorrindo para ele.

Passou a mão pelas suas costas, se debruçando sobre ele, beijando a base de sua coluna, acariciando sua cintura. Subiu a boca, traçando toda a linha da coluna com a língua, mordendo sua nuca. Draco resmungou e Harry sorriu, chupando a região para beijá-la em seguida. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do loiro e beijou cada uma de suas nádegas, escutando seu riso, dando pequenos chupões na pele muito branca.

- Harry! – chamou sua atenção, ainda rindo. Mas o riso se transformou em um gemido longo quando Harry dobrou uma de suas pernas, descendo a boca para um ponto muito mais sensível, o toque de sua língua fazendo Draco se contorcer, abrindo mais as pernas para intensificar o contato. Harry parou somente para esticar o braço, apanhando a varinha sobre o criado, e murmurar o feitiço lubrificante. Deitou-se sobre Draco, alinhando seus corpos, e voltou a beijar sua nuca, o penetrando devagar.

- Oh, céus... Harry... – as mãos de Draco corriam pelos lençóis, buscando apoio, os torcendo entre os dedos conforme Harry aumentava a velocidade, sem parar de beijar seus ombros e pescoço. Os dedos de Harry vieram se entrelaçar aos seus enquanto sua outra mão o segurava pela cintura, mantendo-o parado enquanto intensificava os movimentos, gemendo junto ao seu ouvido. Draco aumentou o aperto das mãos buscando com a outra os cabelos do moreno, estremecendo quando tudo parecia demais, sentindo Harry pulsar em seu corpo e cair exausto sobre ele.

Ficaram alguns momentos somente assim, unidos, respirando, juntos. Devagar, Harry se virou, deitando ao lado de Draco, que também se voltou para poder olhá-lo, ficando de lado, sem soltar sua mão.

Aproximou-a do rosto, fechando os olhos, beijando os dedos entrelaçados dos dois. Harry se aproximou, pousando um beijo sobre a sua testa, acariciando seus cabelos, e Draco o olhou.

- Eu também te amo. E o fato de você considerar a idéia de ir embora me incomoda.

- Eu nunca considerei isso. – Harry o puxou mais para perto, enlaçando sua cintura. Draco ficou o acariciando, sorrindo ao ver os olhos verdes piscarem, lentos, querendo fechar, e ainda o observou por um tempo depois que Harry adormeceu, traçando suas feições com as pontas dos dedos, devagar.

Suspirou, cansado de ficar deitado, e se levantou, indo até a cozinha, nu. Encontrou a garrafa de vinho que deixaram pela metade no almoço e serviu uma taça, voltando para o quarto. Espreguiçou-se, se aproximando da janela, e bebeu calmamente, observando a rua vazia, as luzes das avenidas ao longe, a lua crescendo no céu. Um brilho próximo chamou sua atenção e ele observou a luz da lua refletindo nas lunetas posicionadas no apartamento à frente. E sorriu.

Sua vida era mesmo admirável.

**FIM**


	7. Nós

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash.

**Capa: **http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)ns(ponto)jpg

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **29 de abril de 2008.

_Tema: 24. Harry tendo lances sonserinos_

**Nós**

_por Agata Ridlle_

_Eu sei_

_Tudo por acaso_

_Tudo por atraso_

_Mera distração..._

- Malfoy.

A voz ecoou forte no quarto vazio.

- Potter. Pensei que não viria.

- Para que me chamou aqui? Pensei ter deixado claro que não queria mais te encontrar em público.

- Eu nunca te dei uma resposta. – o loiro tomou um gole do whisky, ainda sem encarar o visitante – E não estamos em público.

- O que você quer?

Draco suspirou, entornando o resto da bebida.

- Nada que você possa me dar, Potter.

- Isso tudo tem algum propósito? – o moreno deu um passo em direção ao outro homem, ouvindo a porta ser imediatamente trancada magicamente atrás de si – Malfoy!

_Eu sei_

_Por impaciência_

_Por obediência_

_Pura intuição... _

- Aceita uma bebida, Potter?

- Aceito uma explicação. E não aceito o fato de você ter me feito deixar minha família para vir te encontrar no meio da noite depois de quase 20 anos sem nos falarmos simplesmente porque acordou com vontade de beber comigo.

- Eu não quero só beber com você, Potter.

- Do que você está falando?

- Esse encontro era... necessário.

- Necessário para quê?

- Para mim. Eu queria te ver.

- Nós não nos vemos há vinte anos. E está bem assim.

- Não tão bem.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Pois bem. Já me viu. Estou indo. – Harry virou as costas, caminhando para a porta – E não me mande mais corujas com inscrições de urgente. Eu não virei.

- Harry! – a voz de Draco soou doce.

O moreno parou a poucos passos da porta.

- Não me chame assim. – havia raiva na voz de Harry.

Draco não respondeu, somente se aproximou, pousando a testa sobre o ombro do outro.

- O que você quer? – Harry repetiu a pergunta, tenso.

- Quero você. – a voz de Draco soou como um suspiro ao lado do seu ouvido e Harry não conseguiu reter um tremor.

Harry se virou rapidamente para o loiro, encarando o olhar prateado descrente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

- Você me chamou aqui para _trepar_?

_E eu sei_

_Pelo sentimento_

_Pelo envolvimento_

_Pelo coração..._

- Eu não colocaria nessas palavras. – Draco se aproximou dele, as faces quase se tocando, a boca entreaberta.

- Então da próxima vez chame uma prostituta. – Harry respondeu com asco, se virando para a porta, mas Draco o impediu, puxando seu ombro e o jogando contra a parede, prensando-o com o corpo e tomando sua boca com fúria.

Harry o empurrou com força, o afastando. Draco sorriu, tirando a camisa, jogando-a em cima da cama, e se aproximando novamente do moreno.

- Olha para mim, Potter! – o pegou pelos cabelos, fazendo força com o corpo contra o do moreno quando ele tentou novamente empurrá-lo – Olha para mim, Harry. E me diz que não quer. Me diz que nunca voltou a pensar em mim em todos esses anos.

- O que você quer, Draco?

- Eu quero uma última vez. – a voz soou doce contra seus lábios antes de uni-los em um beijo grave, profundo, aceito.

_Eu sei_

_Pela madrugada_

_Pela emboscada_

_Pela contramão..._

Harry rompeu o beijo, o encarando por um momento, e havia raiva em seu olhar. Com um movimento rápido, colocou o loiro contra a parede, o empurrando com o próprio corpo, passando a mão em seu rosto com força, em um carinho bruto. Draco o olhava em expectativa, a respiração alterada, a ansiedade no olhar calada quando Harry voltou a beijá-lo, movendo seu corpo contra o dele.

Draco o abraçou, aprofundando o beijo, uma mão correndo suas costas por dentro da camisa branca, a outra envolta em seus cabelos, e gemeu em meio ao beijo ao sentir as mãos do moreno lutando contra do botão de sua calça.

Draco puxou a camisa do outro por cima, sem desabotoar, correndo as mãos pelo seu peito e sugando a região logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de Harry quando sua última peça de roupa caiu no chão, mas ao invés do esperado toque, tudo o que sentiu foi seu corpo arremessado contra a cama.

Caiu, zonzo, e fitou o moreno que caminhava com calma até ele, deixando suas próprias peças de roupa caírem pelo chão, sério. Nu, engatinhou pela cama até se deitar sobre Draco, que voltou a beijá-lo enquanto Harry se acomodava entre suas pernas, acariciando seu corpo.

O beijo, porém, não durou muito, foi cortado pelo grito de dor de Draco conforme Harry entrou em seu corpo rápido, sem qualquer preparação. O próximo movimento não foi menos violento, fazendo o loiro voltar a gritar, se contorcendo em seu abraço, as unhas raspando fundo a pele.

- Não era isso o que queria? – Harry perguntou, com raiva, voltando a investir, olhando o suplício do loiro. Draco, porém, o abraçou com mais força, correndo as mãos pelo seu corpo com desespero, mas sem ferir, as pernas imitando o movimento, se entrelaçando às pernas do moreno, o envolvendo completamente com o próprio corpo, o beijando suavemente entre arquejos.

- Ah... Não... Faz direito... – pediu em um fio de voz, estremecendo.

Harry encarou firme os olhos prata, sentindo as pernas de Draco se cruzarem, pressionando sua cintura, abrindo seu corpo para ele. Suas mãos acariciam suas costas, uma pousando na base da coluna, a outra fixa em seu ombro, em expectativa. Ele _realmente_ queria aquilo.

Fazia tanto tempo...

Harry o puxou pelo pescoço, inclinando um pouco seu corpo, o penetrando mais fundo, lentamente, sentindo o loiro ofegar. Parou, a mão livre correndo seu corpo devagar, os lábios depositando beijos cálidos em sua face. Saudades. Voltou a se mover, devagar, não conseguindo evitar seus próprios gemidos, sons que se misturavam aos de Draco.

E o beijou.

Um beijo sem ânsia, sem desespero, somente a necessidade de provar, de tocar, a conjunção completa. Os movimentos se intensificaram, o beijo também, sufocando os gemidos de ambos. Harry pousou a mão sobre a perna de Draco, a apertando levemente, sentindo-o puxar seus cabelos conforme o prazer aumentava.

Mais... Mais fundo, mais completo, mais eles... Mais, mais... Mais...

_Qualquer dia_

_Qualquer hora_

_Tempo e dimensão_

_O futuro foi agora_

_Tudo é invenção..._

_Ninguém vai saber de nada_

_Eu sei_

Harry liberou a boca de Draco quando o êxtase os arrebatou, a mão apertando a perna do loiro com mais força do que pretendia enquanto a outra ainda o sustentava pelo pescoço, as bocas unidas em um mesmo suspiro, em uma mesma loucura, os corpos trêmulos colados de suor.

Mas Draco tremia demais...

Harry o olhou, ainda desorientado pela onda de prazer. Draco estava com os olhos fechados, a mão apoiada em seu ombro tremia visivelmente, tanto que certamente não conseguiria sustentar qualquer objeto. Suor escorria pela sua face e a boca entreaberta buscava por ar de uma forma quase desesperada.

- Draco! – Harry chamou, assustado, mas o loiro só se abraçou mais forte a ele, de forma que Harry percebeu que não era só sua mão, mas seu corpo todo que tremia daquela forma descontrolada. Um medo repentino tomou conta de Harry, que passou os braços em torno do corpo magro, o puxando contra o peito – Draco, fala comigo, o que ta acontecendo?

- Nada... – a voz fraca ao lado do seu ouvido fez com que Harry o soltasse, o depositando com cuidado na cama. O loiro engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, piscando molemente, e o olhou, repetindo enquanto acariciava o rosto do moreno – Nada... Eu estou bem.

Harry se deitou ao lado dele, o observando atento ainda. Draco se virou de lado, com um gemido, se aproximando dele. O movimento, porém, deixou à vista uma mancha de sangue no lençol.

- Eu te machuquei?

Draco negou com a cabeça, os olhos pesados, se recusando a fechá-los. Harry passou a mão pela sua face, de leve, e percebeu que ele ainda suava frio. Levantou-se, dando a volta na cama, acompanhado pelos olhos prata, e ergueu o loiro nos braços.

- Harry!

- Shiii... Cala a boca.

O levou para o banheiro, se ajoelhando no chão do boxe com o loiro sentado em seu colo. A água quente caía sobre os dois, escorrendo entre os corpos, o sangue se diluindo e sumindo. Devagar, Harry pegou o sabonete e começou a lavá-lo com carinho. Draco apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e permitiu que ele o banhasse.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou baixinho. As mãos de Harry pararam e ele depositou um beijo em sua têmpora.

- Você demorou tempo demais para conseguir dizer isso.

- Eu sei.

- Então não repita mais. – Harry respondeu, frio.

Draco passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, interrompendo sua atividade, e afundou o rosto contra seus cabelos.

- Nunca mais, Harry.

_Por qualquer poesia_

_Por qualquer magia_

_Por qualquer razão..._

Harry terminava de calçar os sapatos, sentado na cama.

- Draco, você está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Não.

O moreno se aproximou do loiro já vestido parado junto à janela, observando a cidade adormecida, e afastou os fios loiros do seu rosto.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar. Se precisar de algo, pode me procurar.

- Eu já tive o que queria.

Harry engoliu em seco e se afastou de Draco, caminhando para a porta.

- Adeus, Malfoy. – fechou a porta e aparatou sem esperar resposta.

_E eu sei_

_Tudo por acaso_

_Tudo por atraso_

_Mera diversão_

_Mera diversão..._

- Bom dia, Ginny.

- Bom dia, amor. Perdeu a hora de novo?

- Acho que estou cansado... Não dormi bem.

- Tem algo te perturbando, Harry? – Ginny perguntou, sentando-se à mesa com o marido para tomar café.

- Não, nada fora do comum... Acho que é só trabalho demais...

- Você tem estado estranho desde aquela reunião que você teve de última hora na semana passada... Aquela em que você chegou de madrugada...

- Não, não foi nada demais. – Harry tomou um longo gole de café e acrescentou, buscando algo para mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível – O jornal já chegou?

Ginny se levantou, apanhando o jornal ainda dobrado que a coruja entregara mais cedo, passando-o ao marido. Harry leu a capa desatento, uma foto do ministro e algo sobre duendes, virando-o logo para ler a parte mais baixa da mesma forma corrida. Porém, sua mão tremeu e a xícara de café se quebrou ao atingir o chão quando seus olhos bateram na última notícia da página.

_Qualquer dia_

_Qualquer hora_

_Tempo e direção_

_O futuro foi agora_

_Tudo é invenção..._

**Nota de falecimento**

_Faleceu hoje, à uma e meia da manhã, Draco Malfoy, herdeiro de Lucius Malfoy, um dos remanescentes do extinto grupo denominado Comensais da Morte. Segundo Astoria Malfoy, sua esposa, o Sr Malfoy padecia de uma doença hereditária recessiva, porém incurável, e havia sido desenganado pela equipe médica do St Mungus há cerca de um mês. Scorpius Malfoy, atual herdeiro da notória família entre a alta sociedade bruxa inglesa, será trazido ainda hoje de Hogwarts, onde cursa o terceiro ano, para os funerais e a cerimônia em que assumirá seus direitos de herdeiro. A viúva e familiares receberão pêsames antes do enterro, que deverá acontecer ao pôr-do-sol, no jazigo da família, na Mansão Malfoy._

_Ninguém vai_

_Saber de nada_

_E eu sei..._

_- Nunca mais, Harry._

**FIM**

**N/A: A música é "Tudo por acaso", do Lenine.**


End file.
